theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
Fitness Training For Couch Potatoes
''-Bowser sits on his sofa watching a movie-'' Bowser: I love this movie! Wait, I've run out of snacks! Endgame! Tyrannel! ''-Endgame and Tyrannel walk in-'' Endgame: Yes, Lord Bowser? Do you require assistance? Tyrannel: We'd be happy to help! Bowser: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Order some more food from that weirdo Fawful. Endgame: Erm, not to be disrespectful, but you would add some extra pounds if you ate- Bowser: Just do it! That's an order! ''-Tyrannel and Endgame start calling Fawful's restaurant-'' Fawful: Yes, this is Fawful's restaurant. How can I help you? Tyrannel: (I got one Endgame!) We would like to clobber Kirby today! Endgame: (Good one Tyrannel.) -snickers- No, seriously, we'd just like to order something. Fawful: That's what we do best at "NightMare Enterprises"! But that will be one thousand coins. Pick it up in 15 minutes. ''-The phone line drops-'' Bowser: Okay, so get to it, I guess. Endgame: As you wish... (Seriously, this is ridiculous! Why are we doing this?) Tryannel: C'mon, let's go! (I dunno, I think King Bowser is being what people call a "couch potato"...) ''-Endgame and Tyrannel run off to Fawful's restaurant-'' Later... Fawful: How may I help you? Endgame: -puts money on counter- We're picking up an order for Lord Bowser. Fawful: -hands a huge package to Endgame and Tyrannel- Here you go! Endgame: Okay, thanks... ''-Endgame and Tyrannel carry the package back into Bowser's room-'' Tyrannel: Hey, King Bowser, we got your package! Bowser: Great, set it next to me. Endgame: Lord Bowser, are you sure you wish to continue on with this? Bowser: Do not contradict me! Now LEAVE!!! Endgame: Of course... (Sheesh. He needs to calm down.) ''-Tyrannel drags Endgame outside-'' Bowser: Ahh, time to enjoy some food! ''-Bowser eats his food from the restaurant-'' A week later... Tyrannel: Man, Bowser's been in there for a whole WEEK already! Endgame: I'll just open his door up a peep- What the heck?! Tyrannel: What? Did something happen? Endgame: Lord Bowser is really...really... Tyrannel: Yes, you can say it. What is it? Endgame: -walks to the castle porch with Tyrannel- Fat! ''-Tyrannel bursts into laughter-'' Tyrannel: Really?! Well, how bad could it be? -Looks through door- Oh. Endgame: We have to get him back into shape! Tyrannel: -flails arms around- But how? Endgame: I'm afraid to say, but we could ask Yoshi and his friends... Tyrannel: Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Let's go! ''-Endgame and Tyrannel use a pipe to go to Yoshi's treehouse-'' Meanwhile... Yoshi: Para, did you get my stuff? Paratroopa: Uhh... Boo: Never mind that, let's go outside and look at the clouds. Yoshi: Sounds fine to me! ''-The trio sits on the grass looking at clouds-'' Endgame: There they are! ''-Endgame and Tyrannel run to the three-'' Paratroopa: Endgame? What are you doing here? Endgame: Erm, well, you see... Tyrannel: Some random guy got really fat and we need to get him back into shape. Yoshi: You mean as in "ph"? Paratroopa: -sighs- Nice try. Is the guy Bowser? Endgame: Obviously not! Tyrannel: He means super-ultra-chubby and round. And yeah, it's Bowser. Yoshi and Paratroopa: -in unison- Oh. Boo: Why don't you call NME? Tyrannel: Huh. That's a great idea, thanks! ''-Endgame gets on his cellphone and calls NightMare Enterprises-'' Customer Service: This is NightMare Enterprises, how may we help you? Endgame: It's Endgame. Do you have some monster thing that can get people into shape? Customer Service: Oh yeah, I remember you... Endgame: Yeah, nice talking to you again. Can you just send it over here? Customer Service: Alright, it should be here in a second. Is there anything else we can help you with? Endgame: No. Bye. -hangs up- Tyrannel: Look! It's a bright light! ''-The light clears to reveal Max Flexer-'' Max Flexer: Let's get some exercise! Tyrannel: Thanks guys. Let's head back to Bowser's Castle. Yoshi: Can we come too? I wanna see how this turns out. -snickers- Boo: Yeah, since we had to deal with the same thing a week ago... -glares at Yoshi and Paratroopa- ''-Everyone goes off to Bowser's castle-'' Later... Bowser: What did you bring THIS guy over for? -pointing at Max Flexer- Max Flexer: You're gonna dance into shape! Bowser: ...Say what?! I don't dance like you weirdos, okay? Max Flexer: You do now! ''-Giant claw pulls Bowser into the air-'' Bowser: Hey, put me down! Boo: Just do it; you need to get back into shape! Yoshi: Ooh. That seems kinda scary. Paratroopa: I feel bad for Bowser, having to deal with this like we did. Endgame: He deserves it. I mean, look at him! He spent a week eating this food. Max Flexer: Get ready for this, Big Angry Bowser Guy. We're gonna- Bowser: -frowns- No singing. Max Flexer: Fine. Bowser: Wait. Why am I saying this?! Get out of here! ''-Bowser breaks the giant claw-'' Max Flexer: Shoot. (Gulp...) Bowser: Endgame, give me your phone. Endgame: Sir, what are you- Bowser: Give it! ''-Bowser swipes the phone away from Endgame-'' Bowser: Hey! Stupid monster company! Get on the line! Customer Service: Yes, this is NME. How may we help- Bowser: Shut up and take your monster back!!! Customer Service: Alright, fine. ''-The phone sucks up Max Flexer-'' Max Flexer: I will be back for revenge! -poofs away- Yoshi: Boring! Boo: At least he didn't do much to Bowser... Paratroopa: Yeah, I guess. Bowser: Now that that's been taken care of... ''-Bowser looks at Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa-'' Bowser: You three?! What are you doing here?! Tyrannel: (Yeah, you better get out of here. See you around Yoshi!) Yoshi: Para, fly us away! ''-Paratroopa flies off with Yoshi and Boo-'' Bowser: Argh! I can never catch those guys! ''-Bowser goes on a rampage-'' Tyrannel: Run? Endgame: Run. ''-Tyrannel and Endgame run out of Bowser's room-'' The End Category:Sidestories